rawr_reality_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
RRS8: Endurance
Overview The game followed the typical format from the show. Each round started off with an Endurance Mission, the winning team was able to give one team the Samdhi. The Samdhi gives teams a disadvantage in the next Temple Mission. The Temple Mission followed the Endurance Mission, and the team that wins the Temple Mission is able to send 2 teams to the Temple Fate. At the Temple of Fate, the 2 teams who go up play a game of roshambo with Wood, Water, and Fire (Wood floats on Water, Water puts out the Fire, Fire burns the Wood). The team that wins the most rounds out of 5 wins the game. The team that loses must then give their pieces away to a team of their choosing. Before the game started, all Twenty-Two competitors had to compete in a Right-To-Stay challenge. The last boy and last girl to finish were immediately eliminated on the spot. Cast Challenges Right To Stay Mission * Hang Glide: '''Players are separated into gender-specific heats. The players must grab onto a metal bar above their heads. Lifted into the air, they will glide over the lake, where they must hang on for as long as they can. The first boy and girl to fall will be eliminated. The order in which they fall after the elimination will decide the partners and the order they get to pick their team color. '''Endurance Missions * Ring of Fire: All eight teams must stand at the end of a ring, holding up a pole in the center of the ring. If the pole hits the ring, it will ignite, creating a ring of fire and that team is out. The last team standing wins the mission. ** Winners: Danilo & Talia ** Piece Won: Strength * I'm Pulling for You: '''In this rope-and-pulley game, the teams will have to work together by tethering up (and down) 25 feet in the air to place 12 pieces on to a hanging ledge. The first team to get all 12 pieces from the ground on to the perched ledge wins the game. ** '''Winners: Brian & Tammy ** Piece Won: Courage * Hang 5: '''One member of each team is going to hold on to a bar suspended above the water, while the other player sits on top on a trolley system, where they have to move their partner across the water. The partner below has to transport 5 triangles from one end to the other. First team to do so wins. ** '''Winners: Sebastian & Cassidy ** Piece Won: Perseverance * Blind Fate: One partner is at one end of the beach on a sled. The other partner will be blindfolded. The job for the partner on the sled is to direct the blindfolded partner to pick up three pieces to a puzzle. Finish the puzzle, and the teammate can take the blindfold off. The former blindfolded person then jumps on the sled, and the other person drags them across the beach to the team color on the other side--where the blindfolded person started. ** Winners: Josh & Maria ** Piece Won: Luck * Fish Food: One team member will stand on the farthest platform and throw six fish to their partner on the next platform. After they get all six, the first partner leapfrogs the other partner and they then receive the same six fish from their partner. They repeat that process until the fish are on the fourth platform, then both partners get on that platform, unhook it, and paddle it to shore. The first team to return to their colored triangle on the beach with six fish will win the challenge. ** Winners: Brian & Tammy ** Piece Won: Trust * Waterlogged: '''Each guy was attached to a rope that ran through a pulley mounted on a huge truss 15 feet off the ground. On the other end of each rope was a large bucket that was suspended in the air. The girls ran down to the ocean 60 feet away to retrieve water to pour into any team's bucket they wanted. As the buckets were filled up they became heavier, making it harder for the guys to stay on their platform. The last guy still standing on his platform was the winner ** '''Winners: Brian & Tammy ** Piece Won: Heart * House of Cards: In House of Cards, the guys were buried in the sand up to their necks. The girls had to build a tower on their partner's head using blocks and pudding. The first one to pile all the blocks on their partner's head and maintain balance wins. ** Winners: Josh & Maria ** Piece Won: Discipline * Spin Fly: In Spin Fly, both players on a harness, and one teammate has to run on a wooden platform as fast as possible to spin their teammate in a circle. Meanwhile, they can also grab sandbags and throw them at boxes with a pyramid piece inside them. If a team member's sandbag goes in, then they get that piece. ** Winner: None (Both Teams Won Pieces) ** Pieces Won: Karma, Ingenuity, Discipline (Gold); Teamwork, Strength, Luck (Maroon) Temple/Elimination Missions * You're Fired: The game requires the contestants to shuttle water from the nearby pond into a series of tubs located across a stretch of land using only small pouches. Once any of the tubs is filled with water, a cannon behind the tub will automatically fire one of three numbered balls into the air. Once airborne, the ball is up for grabs to any of the teams, the object being to catch as many balls as possible. Once all of the balls are launched and retrieved, the team with the numbered ball that matches the one held by JD wins the mission and the right to send two teams to Temple that night. Should one team manage to retrieve all three balls, that team is assured victory. ** Winners: Casey & Jackie * Rollerball: Teammates take the ends of a wooden plank with a maze on it. The teams take a ball and try and roll it through the maze to the other end where a basket waits. If the ball falls of the side of plank the team must start over from the beginning. The first team to get 2 balls into the basket wins. ** Winners: '''Sebastian & Cassidy * '''On the Ropes: One partner is blindfolded and is verbally directed by the other partner through a series of stanchions. The blindfolded partner must loop their team's colored rope through all six stanchions first in order to be the winner. ** Winners: Marcus & Cidnee * Dial In: Players were faced with a game where it was patterned after the science of cracking codes. Each team had to decode a message from a giant wheel with letters and numbers that, when lined up correctly, would reveal a question that the teams needed to answer. The first team to correctly answer this question would win. ** Winners: '''Joseph & Valentina * '''Bamboo Jungle: The two Superteams are faced with an obstacle course that will force the contestants to jump over, crawl under, and maneuver through various bamboo-pole barriers in order to reach the finish line before their competitors. The twist is that every single person of each superteam is tied together, so they will have to work together to traverse the obstacles. The first superteam to cross the finish line will win. ** Winners: Gold, Black, and Gray Superteam * Try Tri Again: The teams will be given a stack of triangle pieces that are covered with blue, red and green half-circles. The task for the teams is to assemble the pieces in a specific layout, aligning each of the colored half-circles with its corresponding half that exists separately on a triangular border. The result is an extremely elaborate puzzle where all of the colored half-circles will align to form complete circles or dots. If one piece is misarranged, the puzzle cannot be solved ** Winners: Brian & Tammy * Cherry Picker: In this game, the teams have to place a large ball in a basket and assemble a series of poles together with the ball's holding cup on the very top. They must then carry the elevated ball across the beach, and finally dump it into an opening at the top of a large tower. The first team to put three balls in its tower wins. ** Winners: '''Brian & Tammy * '''Color Coded: In this memory game, the players on each team must correctly choose one of five colored discs from a row, in search of the one that has a triangle symbol beneath it. Should a team find the disc with the symbol, they will move on to the next row, where once again they'll have to find the disc marked with a triangle. Should they be lucky enough to find the winning disc once again, they'll move on to the next row, and so on. At any point, should a team choose a blank disc, they'll have to start over. To win the game, a team must pass through seven rows of colored discs and find seven triangle-branded discs without choosing a single blank disc ** '''Winners: '''Sebastian & Cassidy Game Progress Category:Seasons Category:Pair Seasons